Cambio en mi destino
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: Una vida normal, una profesía que pesa sobre tu cabeza sin saberlo cambiará totalmente tu destino...... dejen reviews
1. Prologo

La última alianza de elfos y hombres marchó a Mordor para derrotar a Sauron; quien deseaba dominar a la Tierra Media. Al salir vencedores, se vio la única posibilidad de derrotar el mal de una vez por todas; pero el corazón de los hombres se corrompe con facilidad e Isildur; el mismo que cortó el anillo de la mano del Lord derrotándolo, lo guardó para si, pero este tiene voluntad propia; traicionó a Isildur para quedar en el olvido, mas se sabía que este intentaría volver y cuando vio su oportunidad cobró una nueva víctima. Pasó el tiempo oculto en lo más oscuro de las montañas, mientras que afuera se susurraba de una sombra, un horror que se formaba al oriente; el anillo lo sintió y supo que su hora había llegado.

Cosas que se olvidaron y se creyeron perdidas fueron traídas a la memoria, se recordó de una antigua leyenda, de antes del inicio de la batalla; en el comienzo de los tiempos

_Cuando la oscuridad se alce por segunda vez y perturbe la armonía de nuestra Tierra habrá de despertar quien la paz deba hacer reinar, aquel espíritu que fue enviado por los Valar en el cielo en la forma de un ángel; aquel al cual los astros celestiales hallan bendecido y que el destino le halla dado un camino adverso._

_Solo de aquel que desconozca su verdadero destino depende el éxito de la misión que deba de erradicar de una vez por todas con la oscuridad que se extenderá más allá de las fronteras de Mordor. Su participación será esencial pues habrá de brindar la fortaleza que ha algunos habrá de faltar; en el largo viaje que habrán de emprender hasta las puertas de la oscuridad_

Y se vio el nacimiento de aquella mítica criatura quien fue entregada a manos de los elfos del Bosque de Oro, para que velaran por su bienestar y seguridad, poco a poco fue ganándose su afecto; a pesar de ser un bebe, en especial el de la Dama de Lórien, quien decidió criarlo como propio, mas algo se opuso a sus deseos, el rumor de la sombra llegó otra vez y ahora más fuerte que nunca, el anillo salió de su escondite en las montañas y en Lothlórien decidieron alejar a aquel pequeño del peligro por lo menos hasta que estuviera listo, más la interrogante era otra, que lugar en su mundo era seguro para semejante ser, para aquella criatura indefensa. Se buscó en todos los libros antiguos que existían en ese momento pero no se hallo una solución, se consultó con todos los grandes magos de la época pero tampoco pudieron hacer mucho, nadie en su mundo tenía una solución.

Se cuenta que un día, varios meses después, la Dama llevo a esta criatura hasta un río cercano, ella le quería mucho y le había adoptado; a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, la pequeña criatura no parecía tener más de un mes, "el tiempo pasará lento para ti" era lo que siempre le repetía la Dama. En aquel momento, ambos se encontraban en el río, la mujer llevo al bebe a jugar cerca de él , mas en un descuido este se acerco demasiado a la orilla y callo dentro del río. La Dama intentó desesperadamente alcanzarlo pero la corriente termino por llevárselo, se perdió río abajo, llevándose con él, la paz y la esperanza de los habitantes de la Tierra Media; dejando a la Dama destrozada. Se buscó en toda la Tierra Media, pero nunca se dio con su paradero. Lo que sucedió se volvió leyenda entre los elfos y la leyenda en un rumor sin sentido alguno.

El destino había metido su mano en el juego cambiando la vida del pequeño.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Una pareja paseaba por el parque a esta hora no habría nadie en el lugar; New York era peligroso de noche, en especial en estos días. A pesar de ser el año 1988, andar por las calles de noche era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que se pudiera hacer. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles; eran dos jóvenes, ella de cabello negro y ojos grises, él tenía el cabello negro igual que la chica pero sus ojos eran verdes; iban tomados de la mano paseando cerca al río que corría por el lugar cuando escucharon un llanto, el llanto incesante de un bebe. Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, en la orilla del río se encontraba un bebe que se removía intranquilo mientras lloraba, parecía que la corriente quiso salvarlo de que algo fuera a sucederle ya que se encontraba donde el agua no pudiera tocarlo. La mujer se acercó a aquel pequeño bulto y lo alzó entre sus brazos

- Calla, pequeño- dijo mientras que movía al bebe, solo para ver que era una niñita, con preciosos ojos azules- perdona, pequeña- parecía que le entendía ya que paró de llorar y le miró

- Que encontraste?-preguntó el hombre llegando hasta la joven

- Un bebe- dijo ella- una bebita preciosa- la niña sonrió a la joven

- Alguien debe de andarla buscando

- No creo- respondió ella- parece que viene de río arriba, pues esta toda mojada- prosiguió mientras que la cubría con su abrigo- que haremos Jack?

- Por el momento, daremos aviso a la policía- dijo Jack mirándola- si no dan resultados positivos pues podríamos...- a la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, llevaban varios años de casados, pero no habían podido tener hijos y estaban pensando seriamente en adoptar

- Te amo, lo sabes- dijo la mujer, mientras que cargaba a la pequeña y abrazaba al joven-

- Si lo sé, Rose- dijo- ojala no encontremos a sus padres- dijo en broma

- Pero que cosas dices- le reprendió ella- no es momento para bromas

- No bromeo, dime que no te gustaría que ella fuera la niña que adoptáramos- dijo mirando a la pequeña que a su vez le devolvía el gesto

- Me encantaría, dime pequeñita te gustaría ir a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó ella a la bebe, la respuesta fue una pequeña risa- creo que si le gustaría- comentó

Y así fue como comenzó todo, por una jugarreta del destino, el ser del que dependía la esperanza en la Tierra Media desapareció de su mundo, quedando en el olvido como si nunca existió, y sin saber como travesó las barreras del tiempo y espacio llegando a un mundo totalmente distinto.

Solo el mismo que la alejó podría hacerlo regresar y hasta que no estuviera preparada para enfrentar su destino no volvería a saber de la que fue su Tierra Natal, y sin saberlo de su mano iría el destino de una misión la cual debería de acabar con el terror que se reagrupaba en aquel mundo.

"_quien te alejó te traerá de vuelta, solo para perderte de nuevo, a manos de uno de los que te acompañará"_

* * *

Y que les pareció? Se que no será la mejor cosa del mundo pero algo de empeño le haremos. Debo de decir que esto sucederá en la época que se realizaron los libros y las películas, es decir de la comunidad en adelante, espero que no salga como tan copia de los otros que he leído y debo decir k me inspiraron a escribir.

Espero comprensión si en algún lado se parece demasiado :P

Bye

**Feny de Weasley**


	2. Al paso del tiempo

Aqui tamos con el primer capitulo de mi fic

Quiero aprovechar altiro pa agradecer a las tres personitas que me dejaron reviews

Tuba: gracias por tu apoyo, aqui ta la continuación perdon por haberme demorado

Alassea Súrion.: y si pensaba continuarlo solo que me demoro en k llegue la inspiración, creeme sinceramente no kiero ver a la psicopata acercarse con el cuchillo ( mejor k el picahielo) a prtirme en trocitos, además ahi si k no logro continuarlo, lamento de verdad la demora es k digamos que soy algo lenta escribiendo mis ideas, me alegra k te agrade mi fic

Andraya TheLat: la continuare; además no sabes lo significa tu reviews para mi eres como mi idola XD

Gracias por el apoyo

Recuerden lo que este entre 'XXX' son los pensamientos y los ☼♥... son los cambios de escena

Ahora sin más el 1º capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 1:

**Al paso del tiempo**

Ella se encontraba sentada a orillas del río, en un parque; el mismo en él que había vivido tantas cosas, la joven no tenía más de 18 o 19 años de cabellos oscuros tanto como la noche, de hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento derramaban silenciosas lagrimas; le hablaba al cielo nocturno

- Porque tenía que pasar?- murmuraba en voz baja la joven- porque ahora? Porque él también tenía que dejarnos?- dijo mientras que abrigaba más a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos- pequeñito mío, ahora no nos queda nada en este maldito mundo- la joven abrazaba más fuerte a aquel pequeño ser entre sus brazos, vestía un pantalón capri oscuro, negro igual que su cabello acompañado de una remera blanca cruzada en frente- se fueron, se fueron!- lloraba con mas intensidad, en su mano tenía una navaja, regalo de su abuelo antes de morir, miró nuevamente al pequeño en sus brazos- sabes que si no fuera por ti, mi niño precioso esto hace rato que habría terminado conmigo- todavía lloraba , más sintió unos arbustos que crujieron, asustada se levantó de su asiento en la hierba del lugar- quien esta ahí!- grito asustada

- Nadie que quiere dañarte- dijo una voz ronca cínicamente – que es lo que hace tal criatura tan solita a estas horas?- preguntó acercándose

- Aléjese, se lo advierto!- grito asustada, acercándose más a la orilla

- No se asuste que no le pienso hacer nada malo- rió cínicamente

-Aléjese, le digo- dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a la orilla, mas el hombre siguió acercándose. A cada paso del hombre ella retrocedía más y más, pero la joven tropezó con el bolso del niño que tenía entre sus brazos, resbaló cerca de la orilla y la tierra bajo sus pies cedió, cayendo ambos en el río, la joven y el pequeño. Se oyó un grito agudo, la joven se golpeó la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento dejando que la corriente les arrastrara; en la orilla se veía una sombra alejarse rápidamente del lugar donde la muchacha había caído.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

- Ha llegado la hora- murmuró una mujer de cabellos dorados

- Exacto- mencionó un hombre de cabellos oscuros a su lado- es hora de que regrese, el ángel destinado a traer paz a todas las criaturas vivientes en esta Tierra

- Se sabe que nuestro ángel ha de llegar pero el pequeño que trae consigo?-preguntó la mujer

- Cuenta con su bendición y protección; eso bastará para que no le suceda nada

- Ya avisaste a Elrond?

- Él lo sabe, en unos momentos el ángel de paz será encontrado por la estrella de la tarde

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

El río dejó a la joven de su cause, buscándole refugio en la orilla y con ella al pequeño ser que portaba; minutos incontables pasaron pero estos no pasaron inadvertidos para el pequeño que se movía intranquilo al no sentir nada desde quien lo sostenía, mas ella seguía sin reaccionar. El pequeño comenzó a llorar, en manera de llamar la atención logrando que la joven saliera así de su inconciencia

- Donde estamos?- dice mientras mece al bebé para que calme su llanto e intenta reconocer algo en su entorno, pero el pequeño no parecía querer detenerse- Calla, mi niño, silencio- y se detuvo- saldremos de esto, saldremos de aquí, eso te lo aseguro- tomado firmemente al pequeño se levantó de la orilla, las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo, más de lo normal; al intentar caminar se fijó que tenía un tobillo herido impidiéndole caminar con velocidad. Tomó el bolso del suelo, el mismo que ocasionó que cayera en un principio; caída que pudo salvarle la vida; caminaba a pasos lentos y torpes bordeando la orilla del río, luego de caminar por mucho tiempo y que el bosque pareciera disminuir, logró salir de este solo para ver que alguien se acercaba cabalgando rápidamente hacía ellos, más no le importó si era alguien de buenas o malas intenciones pues las fuerzas le fallaron, sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo haciendo que por su peso cayera al suelo, sin conocimiento. Sin saber cuento tiempo estuvo inconsciente la joven despertó, pero no se encontró con el extraño bosque en el cual llegó, sino que se encontraba en una habitación de color perla recostada en una cama de blancas sabanas con el sol alumbrándole en la espalda, intentó incorporarse mas una mano gentil le hizo detenerse

- No te levantes aún- le dijo una voz que pertenecía claramente a la voz de una mujer- no te levantes que tu cuerpo necesita reposo

- Donde estoy?- preguntó la joven recostándose nuevamente

- En casa de mi padre- respondió la joven- no te preocupes que estas a salvo- la muchacha enfocó más su vista en la mujer que le hablaba, era una mujer que aparentaba solo unos años más que ella, con facciones delicadas y elegantes, con grandes ojos grises que expresaban una sabiduría infinita, mas tenía un gran parecido con...

- Mamá?- preguntó ella más sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa

- No creo serlo, pequeña- le respondió aquel ser angelical- mi nombre es Arwen, hija de Elrond, cual es el tuyo?

- Yo...yo... yo no logró recordarlo- dijo ella, mirándola confundida- no recuerdo como me llamo- terminó diciendo al tiempo que se cubría la cara con ambas manos

- Tranquila- le dijo, mientras le abrazaba intentando reconfortarle- es normal que sucedan estas cosas en especial con lo heridos que les hallé- y la joven miró a Arwen como recordando

- Dime.. Arwen?- ella asintió- y el pequeño que me acompañaba, un pequeño bebé de cabellos oscuros

- Esta bien, no debes preocuparte por él- le respondió- lo traerán enseguida pues le estaban limpiando y cambiando las ropas empapadas que traía, es bastante inquieto- agregó- bastante inquieto cuando no esta cerca de ti pero debo decirte que tu niño es precioso

- Lo sé- dijo ella- ese pequeño es mi vida - le respondió sonriendo, gesto que la joven a su lado correspondió- podrían...

- En seguida lo traerán- repitió la elfa interrumpiéndole, la habitación quedó en total silencio, hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta les interrumpió

- Mi señora- dijo una mujer para inclinarse levemente, dejarle al pequeño a Arwen y retirarse

- He aquí tu pequeño- dijo ella entregándoselo

- Gracias por todo lo que hacen por nosotros, pero no tenemos como pagarles- dijo ella tomando al pequeño y acunándolo contra sí

- No es necesario nada a cambio- dijo ella- con que estén bien es suficiente para mi- siguieron conversando por mucho tiempo más; el niño dormía en el pecho de la joven y esta mantenía una entretenida conversación con la Dama Arwen. Al pasó del tiempo algo había quedado claro para ambas y era el hecho que la joven sufría de una perdida de memoria total, y no sabían cuanto podía durar esta; el cansancio tomó como presa a la joven y al notarlo Arwen se despidió de ella- no te esfuerces por recordar, todo volverá cuando sea el momento- dicho esto se retiró la dama de la habitación y la joven calló en un profundo sueño.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

- Como se encuentra?- le preguntó un hombre de cabellos oscuros, mientras miraba por la ventana a la joven que acababa de entrar en la habitación

- Bien, Atar, gracias a los Valar no tuvo ninguna herida de gravedad aunque...- pero no continuó

- Que sucede, Arwen?- preguntó el padre de la joven

- La pequeña no recuerda nada, ha perdido la memoria, seguramente por el golpe que recibió al caer al río- dijo la estrella de la tarde triste, a pesar de solo llevar unas horas de conocerla algo le decía que ella no era una mala persona, además de tener un extraña aura que hiciera imposible no querer protegerla ni quererla

- Arwen, hija mía- dijo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos- puedo pedirte que te encargues de cuidar a la pequeña?- ella le miró algo extrañado- esta sola, no recuerda nada, creo que necesita más que nadie que alguien la cuide, me da miedo por su seguridad

- Claro, padre- dijo ella 'no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo'

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Ella despertó a las horas, bastante desorientada, con el pequeño durmiendo cómodamente sobre su pecho. Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo, se fijo en la habitación además de la cama donde se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación había un armario de color marfil, cerca de su cama una silla y una pequeña mesita cerca de la cama, se sentó en al orilla de la cama con cuidado se fijó en su ropa, vestía una camisola parecido a un vestido que ocupaba en verano en su tierra, repentinamente recibió una ligera punzada en su cabeza, las cosas que su memoria había perdido estaban regresando tal como lo había dicho aquella joven que pasaría; se levantó de la suave cama, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, cargando al pequeño aún dormido, aunque al salir no alcanzó dar dos pasos cuando escuchó un gritó agudo que logró asustarla

- Entra- le decía, desde lejos la joven Arwen indicándole que entrara en la habitación, y la joven obedeció- no debes de salir hasta que estés lista- dijo Arwen dejando una tela doblada sobre la cama- ve a aquel cuarto, te aseas que luego yo te arreglaré para que puedas salir- dijo mientras que tomaba al pequeño de sus brazos- lo traerán en unos minutos- una joven elfa se llevó al pequeño- cuando estés lista- le hizo entrar al cuarto donde ya estaba todo preparado para que la joven se aseara. Cuando terminó la joven elfa le esperaba afuera del cuarto, le vistió como a una igual ya que la tela que había dejado sobre la cama era un vestido estilo medieval; llegaba hasta el piso, era completamente de color azul y las mangas, desde los codos, se extendían aclarándose hasta llegar al final, contaba con un ligero escote adornado en plata. Al terminar le sentó frente a un espejo, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarla con tanta ternura que a la joven le hizo acordarse de su madre. Una nueva punzada, frente a sus ojos vio algunas escenas; una mujer embarazada, gritos en la mitad de la noche, un lugar de blanco donde salía un hombre vestido de blanco que negaba con la cabeza, llanto, mucho dolor, el pequeño en sus brazos junto a ella viendo una caja de madera adornada con muchas coronas de flores- que te paso?- dijo ella preocupada- estas bien?

- Si lo estoy- le respondió la joven

- Recordaste algo?- dijo la joven elfa

- Nada concreto, escenas confusas- le respondió- alguien se fue, alguien a quien yo quería mucho

- Tranquila- le dijo Arwen sonriendo, se giró para tomar una redecilla de plata que se encontraba cerca del espejo en una pequeña mesita para colocársela en la cabeza a la joven amnésica y ella se fijó en las curiosas orejas que tenía la joven, terminaban en forma de hojas, una forma puntiaguda

- Algo me dice que ya no estoy en New York- dijo la pequeña, otra vez la puntada

- Pasó algo?

- No, nada- mintió la joven, de a poco los recuerdos iban volviendo a su mente, mientras que sus mejillas se iban llenando de lagrimas- no se por que lloró ahora- dijo pasando las manos desesperada por sus mejillas, la elfa sorprendida abrazó a la joven con ternura- gracias- murmuró la joven, pasaron minutos de silencio

- Como se encuentra la pequeña?- dijo una voz masculina dentro de la habitación, ninguna se había fijado en su presencia

- Bien- dijo Arwen separándose de ella- pequeña te presento a mi padre, Elrond de Rivendel

- Un gusto- dijo Elrond

- El gusto es mío, mi señor- murmuró la chica apenada

- No te preocupes, pequeña _elen_- dijo el medio elfo- ya se me ha informado de lo que te sucede y te aseguro que después de cómo te ha encontrado Arwen es algo normal

- Donde me encontraron?- preguntó la chica

- En las orillas del Vado- contestó Arwen- te encontré a la salida del bosque que rodea la ciudad, desmayada cerca al río

- Desmayada?- repitió

- Correcto- respondió Elrond- Arwen te trajo inconsciente acá, pero pequeña no te esfuerces ahora los recuerdos llegaran cuando sea su momento- la chica sonrió

- Arwen- dijo la chica mirando a la elfa- podemos ir a buscarlo-la elfa rió

- Claro- respondió- Padre con tu permiso- ambas hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación

- Cuanto poder se esconde en ella- todavía miraba hacia la puerta donde habían salido ambas jóvenes- un verdadero ángel- murmuró antes de salir hacía las bibliotecas del lugar. A lo lejos se veía dos jóvenes y un bebe que conversaban mientras se dirigían a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

* * *

Y que les pareció?

Ojala les haya gustado

Un beso

Espero Reviews

Feny de Weasley


	3. Assandria y Alathaniel

**Entro a fanfiction con la cabeza baja**

**Perdon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo se perdonenme por no actualizar pero la Universidad me ha consumido casi todo mi tiempo para escribir, no por eso tendría k dejarlo asi pero no he tenido tiempo ademas de algunos problemitas personales por ahi, ahora si prometo actualizar pronto**

**Bye**

**Feny**

* * *

_A lo lejos se veía dos jóvenes y un bebe que conversaban mientras se dirigían a dar un paseo por la ciudad._

Capitulo 2:

**Assandria y Alathaniel**

Al paso de los días la presencia de la joven y el bebe se hizo habitual a los habitantes de Rivendel, ya nada tenían de extraños los largos paseos de la joven estrella con la Dama Arwen, ni tampoco que la estrella de la tarde cuidara de la pequeña como si fuera una hija. Poco tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar y los habitantes ya le habían tomado cariño a la joven que, aunque en compañía de el bebe; que se decía era su hijo, no perdía nunca su alegría, inocencia y dulzura, mas a pesar del paso del tiempo, la joven no recordaba nada nuevo desde los primeros flashes de imágenes. Pero en ese momento no se veía a ninguna de las dos jóvenes paseando por los jardines. Mas en una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar, en la biblioteca, una de aquellas jóvenes revisaba entre estanterías buscando algo con desespero, tan concentraba estaba que no se fijo que no estaba sola en aquel lugar

- Hija, que haces aquí?- preguntaron desde la puerta

- Oh padre, me ha asustado- dijo la joven sorprendida- estoy buscando algo

- Eso lo se- contestó el padre- me gustaría saber que es lo que buscas con tanto ahínco

- Busco un libro, padre- contestó ella

- Para que necesitas ese libro

- Para la pequeña estrella- contestó- quisiera enseñarle algo

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

En otra habitación, otra muchacha se encontraba sentada frente a un pequeño espejo, peinando sus largos cabellos azabaches, se encontraba sola en la habitación, sola sino contamos al pequeño que dormía en una pequeña cuna. Llevaban ya casi dos meses en aquel extraño lugar pero ella no lograba recordar nada nuevo; desde antes del momento de su llegada todo era demasiado confuso. Seguía ahí sentada frente al espejo, giro su cabeza hacia el pequeño balcón de su habitación y con pasos lentos se dirigió ahí, caminaba descalza aunque el largo vestido color lila que vestía aquel día no permitía verlo con claridad, desde el balcón lograba ver el jardín o uno de los tantos jardines de aquel bello y misterioso lugar

- Todavía no viene- murmuró la joven desde la ventana, ya extrañaba la compañía de Arwen; aquel extraño y hermoso ser que la ha cuidado y acompañado desde su primer día ahí. El pequeño en la cunita se movió inquieto captando la atención de la joven. Ella sentía algo especial por aquella indefensa criatura, un cariño indescriptible, más algo le decía que las cosas no eran como algunos rumores insinuaban.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

- Pero que libro buscas, hija mía?- pregunto otra vez Elrond

- El primer libro que ocupamos cuando aprendimos a leer- dijo ella- aquel con el que nuestra madre nos enseñó

- Podría saber porque tanto afán en buscarlo?

- Quisiera enseñarle a la pequeña estrella, padre- respondió ella con su calma característica – ella no recuerda y creo necesario que ella sepa por lo menos leer y escribir en nuestro idioma

- Le has tomado bastante cariño a la pequeño no?- dijo levantando su mano y alcanzando un libro

- Creo que si- respondió- si puedo serle honesta, padre, la veo como a una amiga, una compañera, y podría decir que de cierta forma hasta como una hija

- Pues de ser así hija- estiró el libro frente a la elfa- te deseo toda la suerte en tu lección, solo debes recordar de tener paciencia

- Gracias padre- y salió de la habitación. Este fue el comienzo; la joven de cabellos azabaches, la elfa y el bebe pasaron interminables horas en los jardines del lugar, para unas semanas la joven no dominaba el elfito a la perfección pero si era capaz de entender parte de él.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

3 jinetes entraban por la blanca puerta del lugar, el viaje había sido largo

- "Bienvenidos sean Hijos míos"- dijo Lord Elrond a los viajeros- "Pasen y descansen esta noche abra una celebración por su llegada"

- Gracias por la bienvenida, Lord Elrond- dijo uno de ellos

Fue un largo viaje, padre- dijo otra sombra

- Pasen, mis hijos-les dijo- descansen y mandaré les avisen de la cena

- Pero y nuestra hermana?- dijo la otra sombra que estaba callada hasta momento

- Pues en alguno de los jardines- contestó el Lord de los elfos- ha encontrado una nueva ocupación que la ha mantenido entretenida

- Que es?

- Pues tendrán que buscarla y averiguarlo- les dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior y de ser seguido por los visitantes

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

- Bien creo que por hoy es mas que suficiente- dijo Arwen – has aprendido bastante en poco tiempo.

- Si no fuera por que tú me enseñas no hubiera aprendido nada.

- No digas eso que se me subirá a la cabeza-dijo ella levantándose.- pequeña espérame aquí volveré en unos minutos creo haber escuchado a mi padre llamándome.

- Aquí estaré Arwen- ambas se llamaban con mucha confianza cuando estaban solas mas cuando había gente la pequeña estrella, como la llamaban en ese lugar, mostraba un respeto inmenso al parecer sabía, al igual que todos, la posición de la dama que la tenia bajo su cuidado. Aquel gentil ser se dirigió del jardín a la casa sin darse cuenta que por el lado contrario 3 personas se dirigían hacia la pequeña estrella.

- Hermanita-dijo una de las voces al estar junto a la chica- que acaso no somos ya importantes para que nos vallas a recibir- dijo uno de aquellas personas. Pero ella no contesto solo acuno al pequeño mas hacia ella, como queriendo protegerlo.

- Hermanita?-dijo otro de ellos ambos ya se habían quitado la capucha mostrando sus cabellos color ébano la tercera persona todavía se encontraba cubierta- hermanita contéstanos- la joven solo acerco mas al pequeño, del cual ellos aún no sabían nada, solo veían que acercaba algo ella murmuro algo en voz baja, un susurro. Una cuarta presencia se acercaba.

- Pequeña que sucede?- la joven sentada aún en el suelo se levanto rápidamente para esconderse detrás de la dama elfica abrazando a la mujer con solo una mano libre.

- Arwen creímos que eras tu-se excuso uno de ellos.

- Pues a pesar de su buena vista, mis elfos- dijo ella riendo- yo tengo el cabello mas largo pensé que lo recordarían además ella tiene un corte bastante extraño.

- Pero quien es la pequeña?-pregunto la tercera persona

- Es una visitante-dijo ella girándose a la joven- ven _Ester_ te los presentare- mas la joven no quería soltarla. Durante su estancia los únicos elfos que sus ojos conocían eran los que habitaban en aquel maravilloso lugar y en especial por su andrajosa manera de vestir.- vamos no tengas miedo.- ella insegura soltó a la dama pero aferrando aun al pequeño hacia si ante los visitantes una joven de estatura mediana hizo aparición , de cabellos negros que caían sobre sus hombros en un desordenado corte, sobre ellos una pequeña redecilla de plata, hechizantes ojos azul cielo aquella criatura destilaba inocencia y una dulce apariencia infantil que se reforzaba por el extraño vestido lila que usaba sobre el cual un extraño manto blanco que cubría sus brazos-pequeña, te presento a Elladan y Elrohir hijos del lord Elrond- la joven abrió los ojos asombrada - si mis hermanos

- Perdonad-hablo por primera vez la joven- no sabia quienes eran ustedes-se inclino ante ellos, teniendo especial cuidado en que no se le cayera la manta,

- No hay problema-respondió uno de ellos.

- Y por acá-dijo la dama acercándose al tercer encapuchado quitándole la capucha del rostro- tenemos a Aragon, hijo de Arathor-dijo ella-heredero del trono de Gondor- él solo la miro mal

- Le ruego me disculpe, majestad-hablo de nuevo la joven- si me permite, mi dama, creo que me retirare no quisiera importunar ante tan altos visitantes.

- No, no pequeña tú te quedas-respondió la dama.

- Además esta bella señorita no nos ha dicho su nombre

- Mi nombre?-dijo ella indecisa- creo que eso será imposible mis señores

- Por que?

- Ella no recuerda-contesto Arwen por la chica- la encontramos hace casi 2 meses en la orilla del río, venia empapada con el tobillo herido y una herida en la cabeza al despertar supimos que estaba sin memoria.

- Se ha buscado a su familia?

- Si me permite contestar, Lord Elrond ha buscado en todos los pueblos cercanos pero no se ha encontrado ninguna noticia de gente desaparecida o en mi busca.

- Como la llaman entonces?

- Simplemente soy la pequeña _Ester _para la mayoría, mis señores.

- Pues ese es un nombre que no te hace justicia-dijo ellardon- por que a pesar de ser pequeña las estrellas parecieran que te rodearan

- Yo también lo había pensado-dijo Arwen-pero aun no encuentro un nombre que sea cien por ciento para ella.

- Assandria-dijo Aragon- mujer coronada por las estrellas.

- Me gusta- contesto la elfa- pequeña te gusta a ti?- la joven solo asintió, mas otro ruido llamo la atención, un suave sollozo se escucho.

- Perdonad majestad. – dijo la joven- podría pasarme aquel bolso azul.-dijo apuntando al futuro bolsito aun lado del rey(N/A: no se si he mencionado que estaban sentados en el césped) él le entrego el bolsito, ella comenzó con una mano comenzó a buscar en el interior, saco una extraña especie de botella la dejo sobre su regazo y descubrió al pequeño lo suficiente como para darle el biberón.

- Pero que...-ante los ojos de los 3 hombres apareció un pequeñito que sollozaba intranquilo, la joven lo meció suavemente para calmarlo mientras destapaba la botella.

- Ya había durado mucho no?

- Claro que si...-dijo ella- mi dama-agrego- hace más de una hora que debía comer pero se durmió y no quise despertarlo.

- Ese es un bebe-dijo uno de ellos, la joven aguanto la risa y sin gana de contestarle.

- Si lo es.-contesto Arwen.

- Puedo verlo-pregunto Elladan como un niño pequeño ella asintió, el elfo se acerco a la joven y vio a un pequeñito que tomaba de la botellita con ansia, de piel blanca, una pequeña motita de pelo negro y ojitos entre azules y grises- se parece a ti.

- Lo se, es precioso, dan ganas de comérselo-contesto ella riendo.

- Es tuyo?-pregunto aragon.

- La verdad no lo se – dijo ella- cuando me encontró mi dama Arwen yo ya lo tenia en mis manos- nadie dijo nada el silencio gobernó el lugar y el pequeño seguía tomando de la botellita con insistencia.

- Tampoco recuerdas su nombre cierto?-pregunto aragon

- No, su majestad , tampoco

- Primero no me llames majestad que no soy ni seré ningún rey- ella iba a replicar pero él no le dejo- soy Aragon, simplemente-ella asintió confundida- y deberías buscarle un nombre no puedes llamarle bebe por siempre-ella río.

- Si, lo se bebe no es un buen nombre-dijo ella- pero que le parece pequeño, cariño o preciosidad?-Aragon respondió de manera que nadie espero. Soltó una carcajada.

- Los miraban atónitos hacia tiempo no lo veían tan relajado.

- Buenos mis señores creo que lo mejor será retirarme-dijo ella- no quiero incomodarlos más y les dejare para que puedan hablar tranquilos-Assandria se levanto y se marcho

- Como es esto que ahora cuidas a una niña?-pregunto uno de sus hermanos.

- Y como es que tiene un hijo?.

- La encontré hace 2 o 3 meses en la orilla del Vado. Herida y empapada – comenzó la dama- se desmayo frente a mis ojos. No iba a dejarla sola cierto?

- Bueno pues no

- Entonces no me critiquen

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

La joven paseaba por los jardines, con el bebe acurrucado en sus brazos.

- En algo tiene razón, debo buscarte un nombre, mi niño, mi angelito.

- _Alathaniel_- susurraron

- Quien esta ahí?-dijo ella- conteste quien esta ahí?-silencio-me estoy volviendo loca mi niño.

- _Alathaniel_-susurraron de nuevo. Siendo claramente voz de mujer.

- Ala...-comenzó la joven.

- _Alathaniel_.-susurraron una vez más.

- Alathaniel.-repitió ella- eso es te llamare Alathaniel.-dijo viendo al pequeñito.

* * *

**Bueno ojala les halla gustado ahora si k el capitulo k sigue lo tengo a la mitad**

**Cualkier suguerencia sera aceptada XD ando falta de ideas**

**Bye y perdon de nuevo**

**Feny De Weasley**


End file.
